Devilish Boy
by SoftCoyote
Summary: Yumiko Nami OC is forced to switch schools! Her new school, Rikkaidai, is her former schools tennis rival! Kirihara is in his third year and is captain of the tennis team! Their friendship is a rollercoaster ride, but could it be more? KiriharaXOC. R&R?
1. The Devil Himself

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

**~This is my very first fan fiction I have ever written, so please send a review on what you thought, that would be much appreciated!~**

Switching schools is bad enough, but was to be my third year at Seishen Gakuen Junior High, and now I am to attend Rikkaidai. All the friends I made, namely the Seigaku Tennis Club, and the time I thought I had with them all gone as soon as my mother said,

"Nami, your father just got promoted and has to go to another franchisee, so we are moving! Your new school is now Rikkaidai!"

So now, here I am facing my friends for what feels like the last time, crying my eyes out. There are the now graduated seniors about to enter high school: Kikumaru, Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura, and Tezuka. Then there are my same year friends, Momo and Kaido, and then Ryoma who is a year younger than me. Sakuno and Tomoko were there as well, but mainly for Ryoma.

"Nami! Why do you have to go?"

Unfortunately, no one said that because I lied, they are not my friends. I would absolutely love to be their friend, but I've never really had the courage to approach them. About me facing them, I am, but they are all hanging out with each other, playing tennis at the street tennis courts. Now here I go, off to another school with another amazing tennis club, and everything will most likely turn out the same.

---

"Now I want you all to greet your new classmate kindly. Please, tell us about yourself." said the teacher. I took a step forward and stated,

"My name is Yumiko Nami, and I moved here from Seishun Gakuen Junior High. However, I'm originally from Ireland and moved here at an early age."

When I mentioned my former school, I noticed a head pop up in the back of the classroom, but I could not get a clear view of the face.

"Now, Yumiko, take your seat in the back of class next to Kirihara Akaya."

I froze, that name was familiar because the Seigaku Tennis Club knows him as Devil Akaya. Kirihara Akaya, now a third year and the tennis club's captain, was an enemy of Seigaku. Walking towards my seat, I was thinking about all of this. Turns out, Kirihara was glaring at me; he must have been the face that popped up.

* * *

  
At break, the bell rand to dismiss us, and I stood up to go. Kirihara next to was still glaring, of course.

"Kirihara, since you are the last one besides Yumiko, could you please escort her around school?" asked the teacher.

"What? No! I could never escort someone from Seigaku!" Kirihara yelled out.

I began walking, "That's fine, I don't need an escort."

The shock on Kirihara's face as I left the classroom was satisfactory. However, it was short lived as soon as I got lost. There is not much difference in the layout of the school, yet I still got lost.

_Typical _I thought to myself.

For what seemed like forever, I wondered around school until I ran into the tennis courts.

_Great, I'm sure by now Kirihara has told everyone to stay away from the Seigaku girl._

"Watch out!" Someone yelled. I turned around, but it was already too late for me to react, because a tennis ball was flying straight at me.

"Baka!" Someone else yelled, who apparently was Kirihara. He appeared out of nowhere and hit the ball back in the direction it came.

"You shouldn't wander around these courts, Seigaku girl." Kirihara said, once again glaring at me.

_Oh great! I can't tell him I was lost, he will laugh his head off at me! It will just better if I don't say anything at all._

Kirihara smirked, "Too afraid to talk? Or maybe little Seigaku girl is stunned!"

I glared at him, but still kept quite.

"Or maybe you got lost?" Kirihara paused to examine the look on my face, which I'm sure changed to astonishment. "Yes, the shock in your eyes confirms it, you're lost!" Then he burst into laughter and said in between gasps,

"I thought… ha-ha… you didn't… ha-ha… _need_... ha-ha… an escort!"

That's when I spoke up, "Maybe I just didn't want to be escorted by someone like you, bet you didn't think of that!"

Suddenly, Kirihara's laughter stopped, and everyone began whispering. "Oh no, she just made Kirihara Buchou mad!"

"You better watch out, Seigaku girl, you're on Rikkaidai turf now." Kirihara said in a threatening manner.

"Watch out for you? You? Ha!" I scoffed at him, "You're not anything to fear!"

"Why you!" Kirihara then moved forward when two other club members held him back.

"Calm down, Buchou!" However, their effort was in vain because their grip was released and Kirihara lunged forward and knocked me down! My eyes instinctively shut tight and my arms covered my face, waiting for the punch… but the punch never came.

**~Hope you enjoyed it, I've almost finished writing the second chapter when the drama unfolds! Oh and the second chapter is longer. Please review!~**


	2. Revealing Feelings

**~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince of Tennis!~**

CHAPTER 2

Slowly, I opened my eyes to reveal Kirihara on top of me, arm pulled back as if he was going to punch me, and a look of astonishment on his face. Up close, I could not help but notice how devilishly cute he actually was.

"Devil boy, if you're not going to hurt me could you please get off?"

At that, Kirihara jumped off me as his cheeks blushed a scarlet red.

"Help her up." he said as he turned to face the opposite direction as me.

_I wonder what he is thinking._

When the two that tried to hold Kirihara back helped me up, Kirihara asked in a muffled voice for his hand was over his mouth, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

At his question I did a quick self-examination, and noticed only a few scrapes from when my arms hit the ground. "No, not really." was my reply.

"Just… don't piss me off and this won't happen, Seigaku girl!" Then he ran off, leaving me watching him.

_What was that all about? Did I really offend him that much?_

---

Class has been resumed, and instead of glaring at me, Kirihara is making a point to completely avoid looking at me. Yet, I can still see his cheeks, which are still a little flushed. This new attitude of his remained all the way to the end of school.

When everyone was gone and I was packing up my things, Kirihara turned to me, head down and said, "Look, I'm sorry for earlier."

I looked at him, but his head remained towards the ground. "It wasn't your fault, I provoked you somehow. So I should be the one who is sorry."

His head shot up and his green eyes met mine, we looked at each other for what seemed like the longest time until Kirihara cleared his throat, looked away, and said "Look, um, Seigaku gi--- no I mean Yumiko, if you want to wander the courts then it's fine by me," Kirihara began walking away, "I'm heading over there right now for practice if you want come."

All I could do is look at him in shock, as he walked out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Catching up to him was easy, "You called me by my name!"

Kirihara stopped and looked at me, "I guess I did, there isn't there a problem with that, is there?"

"Well, of course not, but now I am going to feel obliged to call you by your name instead of Devil Boy, and I don't want to do that!"

A hint of a smirk played across his face, "Devil Boy, huh? You really want to keep calling me that? Fine by me, anyways, just because I called you by your name once does not mean you should call me by my name." Then Kirihara began walking away, leaving me standing there, "Well, are you coming or not?"

_Devil Boy is nicer than people say_

Kirihara was already at the door now, so I had to run to catch up with him. Shockingly, I believe I have made a friend on the tennis team!

---

For the whole of practice I stayed. Kirihara was actually quite a good captain, which completely stunned me. Most people whom I've come across have said he is like the Devil, but from what I can tell he is surprisingly nice. He can be mean, though, I already know that for sure.

"Alright, practice is over! First years stay and pick up the balls, second and third years you are free to go, so GO HOME!" yelled Kirihara. Then he went over to a bench and sat down, wiping his face with a towel.

"You're a good captain." I said, coming over to him. Kirihara must have forgotten I was even there, because he jumped up off the bench at my approach.

"You think so? Sometimes I wonder whether or not I am too easy on them," Kirihara sighed, "Yukimura always made being a captain so easy, but then again, everything seemed easy when it involved him." The first years approached Kirihara and bowed.

"Buchou, we're done picking up the balls."

"You may leave then." Kirihara watched them scurry away before standing up, stretching, and walk towards the locker room. "Alright, time to lock up."

I followed him and waited outside without thinking as he went in to change.

_Why am I following him? Just this morning we were total enemies, are we friends now? _I thought to myself._ Wait a minute, he didn't even ask me to wait, so I should probably leave before he thinks I am any weirder than I already seem!_

Just as I turned around to leave, the door behind me opened, and out walked Kirihara,

"Hmmp, were you waiting for me?" he asked. I turned around knowing a smirk was on his face just by the tone of his voice, which seriously infuriated me!

_How can this stupid guy be nice one moment, but horribly infuriating the next?_

So, I retaliated by saying, "Waiting for you? Absolutely not, I was merely just deciding on whether or not I should go home so soon." wiping his smug look right off his face and turning it into a frown! His eyes clouded over with an angry gleam.

"You're doing it again, Yumiko." he said. I paused, there was something about the way he said my name that made me want to stop.

"Doing what?"

"Provoking me like you did earlier." My anger flailed up at this comment. Not everything was about him and his uncontrollable anger!

"That was the point, didn't you get that? Your smug look was driving me insane and I wanted to wipe it right off of your face, and it worked!" I stated, turned around, and left. The blood began rushing to my face as I walked off in tears, positive I had just ruined what could have turned into a beautiful friendship.

---Kirihara's View---

_That damn girl, I just met her and she is already getting me riled up! I mean, what is her problem?! _All of these thoughts and more were racing through Kirihara's mind as he watched Yumiko Nami walk away. Realizing he was know glaring at empty space, his feet instinctively turned to opposite direction of his house and walked. He needed time to think.

_Was she really just thinking, or was she actually waiting for me?_

Kirihara slowed to a complete stop, lost in his mind.

_If she was waiting for me, then why?_ His eyes widened at a new thought. _Did she already consider us friends? How could that be, we only just met today! Sure, she seemed really nice, but you can't become friends in just a day, or can you? _

His eyes narrowed, _Shit! That stupid girl! How can she already be making me feel this guilty?!_ Then he abruptly turned around and ran in the direction Yumiko Nami had gone.

---

Kirihara ran, and kept running until he heard a squeaking noise on his right. He slowed to a stop and turned, seeing Yumiko just sitting on a swing, head bent and back to him. Sighing, Kirihara walked silently over to her, concern filling his eyes.

_I wonder what's on her mind._ He thought. Then, as the swing was making it's slight descent backwards, Kirihara grabbed the chains and slightly pushed her forward.

"What?!" Yumiko's head shot up and turned around, causing her to startle at the sight of him. Kirihara's laughter rang out as she fell off the swing and landed on her butt.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Yumiko pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe you fell of the swing!" His laughing calmed down as he walked over to help her, extending his hand.

"I don't need your help, you pushing me was what caused me to fall off in the first place!" grumbled Yumiko.

"Look, I didn't have to come back to find you, so the least you can do is be nice! Besides, I didn't mean for you to fall off!" Kirihara said trying to keep his emotions in check.

She glared at him saying, "Then why did you?"

"I felt guilty, for some reason." He looked away, not wanting to get lost in her eyes. Once again, he held out his hand, but once again she refused. In Yumiko's attempt to stand back up she only managed to fall back down, earning herself a few more laughs from Kirihara.

"Just shut up!" Kirihara looked at her, thinking to himself, _She really is cute when frustrated_. I still don't know why I feel this way, but I'm just going to go with it now.

"Here," he held out his hand for the third time, "Just accept my help… and my friendship." Yumiko hesitated, and did not reach out for his hand.

"Alright, fine by me." Kirihara took his hand back and turned around, not wanting to show that he was actually hurt by her not accepting him immediately.

"Wait!" Yumiko cried out. She went to jump up, but as she did so she immediately fell forward emitting a squeal. "AHH!" Kirihara turned back around just in time for Yumiko to fall against him, knocking the both of them to the ground now with Yumiko on top. His arms wrapped around her so she would be safer from the impact on the ground.

---Back to Yumiko---

I felt my heartbeat quicken as his arms wrapped around me. When I went to move off from on top of him, he just tightened his grip on me and rolled over to where we were both on our sides, not getting up. Kirihara's eyes were staring at me intently as he whispered into my ear, "Are you okay?" My heart skipped a beat.

_No, Yumiko,_ I thought scolding myself, _You just met him today, and you're not even completely sure if the two of you are friends yet, so you should not be feeling this way about him!_ However, my feelings stayed, stronger than before. The usual smirk on Kirihara's face did not appear, but stayed concerned as I did not answer. Instead of waiting for me to answer, however, he pulled me closer covering my lips with his in a passionate kiss.

**~Should I end it there or write more? You decide. I think I will put a poll on my page for you to vote.~**


	3. Internal problems

**~Sorry for the delay, and for those that had read the previous third chapter. This is the official one, and I'm pretty satisfied with it!~  
~Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.~ **

~~Chapter 3~~

Kirihara was now mad at me. Of course, I didn't know the exact reason why, but my guess is his pride was hurt.

_As Kirihara's lips met mine, full of passion on his part, my eyes widened in surprise. Instinctively, my hand reacted and hit his face leaving a red handprint._

_Jumping away wide-eyed, Kirihara yelled at me. "Why the hell did you do that?"_

_ "We just met! It doesn't make sense at all what you just did!"_

_ The glare he gave me was penetrating deep within and made me cringe. "No, you don't make sense. One second you are incredibly mean, then nice, then mean again!"_

_ "Amazing, absolutely amazing! First off, I'm not mean, you are," I said. "Second off, this has nothing to do with what the real problem is. You kissed me and we have only known each other for a day! My reaction should have been expected!"_

_ "Well, I thought that… it was just… um," a pause. Kirihara's eyes shifted to the ground as his cheeks reddened. "Never mind, forget it even happened!"_

_ It was in that moment as he was speaking that I knew exactly what was wrong. Kirihara was just being a normal hormonal teenage boy. However, the moment I realized that he was already walking away. His thoughts were off in another world, his world._

Class hasn't started yet, and I'm already in my seat while a couple of my other classmates are shuffling in.

"Yumiko-chan," said a random classmate with a high pitch voice. "Did you enjoy your first day?"

Startled, I looked at her. "Um, yes, I did! It was quite… eventful. Thank you… um, I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Kasumi Kin," she said with a smile. Before I could say anything, though, my attention was averted towards the boy who entered the room. Kirihara. His expression was distant, lips muttering, and completely not paying attention to where he was going because he just ran into the wall. It was as if he was thinking about something deep, but in his case deep could mean tennis… or yesterday.

"Yumiko-chan?"

Kasumi's high pitch voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I realized a slight blush had come to tinge my cheeks.

"Yumiko-chan, are you all right?" asked Kasumi.

"Oh, I-I'm fine, Kasumi-chan," my voice lowers to a whisper only audible for me. "Just thinking about yesterday."

Her eyes looked at me as if she could see exactly what I was thinking. Kasumi must have known just how uncomfortable her stare was making me because she then looked at Kirihara… which was much worse. The tinge of blush earlier was now completely red and I pointed my head down at my desk to let my hair cover my face.

"Kirihara-kun," said Kasumi, getting his slight attention. "Are you alright? You seem a bit… out of sorts."

Kirihara's glazed eyes shifted to Kasumi and it seemed as if he wasn't truly seeing her until he forced himself to focus on her.

"What?"

Kasumi giggled. "I said 'Are you okay?'"

Taking a moment to process the question in his thoughts, Kirihara replied. "Yes… I'm okay."

However, a slight redness appeared on his face as well, only making my blush worse. I realize that every little detail of what just happened, the seeming out of sorts and constant blushing, is all because of yesterday. Yet, this may never have happened had Kirihara not kissed me in the first crossing his boundaries! We could have been friends by now, but his stupidity completely ruined everything.

Just stop looking at me! That girl, Yumiko Nami, is the cause of all of my embarrassment over the past day, and I just met her yesterday! First, I lose control of my anger and end up on top of her just as I'm about to punch her. Then, just when we seem like we might be friends, BOOM! I kiss her, ruining any possible friendship we could have had by now. Granted, that was my fault but she didn't have to slap me! Now it seems as if she has been talking to Goth girl Kasumi, causing her to ask me if I'm all right. Of course I'm not all right, but I wasn't going to let her know that! Besides, I'm not the one with the problem! Am I? Maybe… maybe I should talk to someone. Some wise… someone like Yukimura! I'll call him after school and---

"Kirihara-kun!" the teacher yelled.

"Hai!" Standing up suddenly, I realized I was completely spacing out.

"Recite to me what I just said."

"I-I'm sorry sensei, but I cannot," I say feeling embarrassed but play it off as if I don't care. Yes, I definitely need to talk to someone, and that someone definitely needs to be Yukimura. Hopefully he will have time to talk to me later.

-after school-

"Hello?" a voice finally said on the seventh ring. Waiting for Yukimura to answer was agonizing!

"Hello? Akaya-kun, please speak I have practice to attend," said Yukimura

"Oh, sorry Yukimura-buchou," I said. "I have a favor to ask of you, if you don't mind?"

"What is it, Akaya-kun?"

"Well, you see, there's this girl," starting hesitantly.

"A girl?" Yukimura's tone rose with interest, which only reminded me to be careful in case his sadistic tendencies decided to affect his advice.

"Yes, a girl. She recently has switched from Seigaku yesterday, and has done nothing but annoy me the moment she got here!" I paused. "I was hoping we could meet somewhere and I could, um, ask you… for… advice?" The last few words were harder to get out since I began doubting whether I should ask Yukimura or not, but by then it was already too late.

"I would be absolutely delighted, Akaya-kun! Does the coffee shop nearest your school after practice sound good? Make sure you end practice a little earlier so you have time to get there," then silence.

"Yukimura-buchou?" No answer. Great, he must have hung up leaving me no choice in the meeting place, but oh well. It was time for me to make sure practice had started anyways.

**~I've started writing the fourth chapter, please tell me what you think! Criticism welcome!~ :)**


	4. The Decision

**Extremely sorry for the extremely late update! On the bright side, at least I updated! Thank you for your reviews of the last chapter and/or reading it! Please R&R for this one as well! Criticism welcome!**

**As before, I do not own anything but my OC.**

"Kirihara-kun, you're late," Yukimura-san said with his usual kind and caring smile.

"Late? How can I be late when I ended practice early just like you told me to! Besides, you never told me when to be here so it's your fault," exclaimed I.

Yukimura-san just chuckled. "Still the same as always, Kirihara-kun. "

Sanada-san walked in then, surprising me. "Sanada-san! What are you doing here?"

I just received this stony look. "Sorry, Kirihara-kun, I just felt he should be involved in your romantic affairs. After all, he is the one who knocked some sense into you when you first joined," Yukimura-san chuckled.

Pure shock filled my face. "W-w-what? You've got to be kidding me!" I slammed my fist down on the table. "I am _not_ having any romantic affairs! The girl I want to talk about is just getting on my nerves!"

A chuckle from Yukimura-san and a cold look from Sanada-san later, the whole team had arrived! Obviously this did not bode well with me since the only person I wanted to talk to is Yukimura-san!

"Kirihara-kun, why do you seem so mad? I did not do anything wrong, did I," Yukimura-san asked. I didn't reply. "Well, I'll take that as a no. So, you can begin telling everyone the story, what you need help with, and we will help you. Just like old times!"

Glaring at everyone, I refused to speak. This was not what I wanted!

"Bakaya! Get on with it! We don't have all day," exclaimed Marui-san as he hit me on the head.

"Ow! Don't hit me! Just, hold on, I didn't even want to tell all of you in the first place," Sighing, I decided there was nothing that I could do about this situation so I might as well give in.

Everyone except Sanada-san and Yukimura-san leaned forward in anticipation. And so, I began to tell them everything. Everything about how no matter what Yumiko-chan does she still manages to annoy. About our almost friendship and how I had ruined any chance of that from the time we met until now. Absolutely everything. By the time I was done, Marui-san and Niou-san were laughing at me; Jackal-san was refraining from laughing while Yagyuu-san merely pushed his glinting glasses up. Yanagi-san, well, was Yanagi-san. He didn't really react all too much like the others. Sanada-san sat there with the same facial expression he had on when he entered and Yukimura-san had on his normal smile.

"Stop laughing! It is not funny," I yelled. And yet, the two buffoons kept right on laughing!

Bakaya… I cannot… _believe_… that this is your… emergency!"

Then Niou-san joined in after Marui-san. "Aww, look at him Marui-kun! He's red all over! It must be from _love!_"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

By themselves they are hard to deal with, but together it's absolutely unbearable! _Why_ did Yukimura-san have to tell them?

"Well, I think that's enough laughing at Kirihara-kun. For now anyways," once again Yukimura-san chuckled. He, also, seemed highly amused by this, but at least everyone stopped laughing.

Grumbling, I said. "I don't even see why there was any reason to laugh in the first place!"

"Kirihara-kun," Yukimura-san said. "It's because the solution is so blatantly obvious. You like her despite your protests!"

"No, I don't! Yukimura-san, I already told you that!"

In unison, everyone including Sanada said. "DENIAL!" Even people around the coffee shop muttered it! Why are people so annoying and nosy?

"Anyways, Kirihara-kun, you should definitely invite her to your teams next tournament. If you don't like her, like you keep saying, then you won't get distracted. If you do, which is where my bet is, then I'm deeply sorry," With that Yukimura-san stood up and began walking towards the door.

I'm sure I must have looked confused. "Sorry? About what," I asked.

Yukimura-san merely chuckled. "Why? Because you will most likely lose, that's why. Bye Kirihara-kun."

"Lose? If I would most likely lose then why would I invite her," by now pure anger showed, this was getting me nowhere!

Still laughing, Marui passed by hitting me on my back. "Later Bakaya," And he walked out the door along with everyone else, leaving me standing there in my rage.

"Listen kid," I turn to find the guy behind the register chuckling. "Sounds to me as if you like this girl. If you invite her, she'll distract you and you will lose so your best bet is to not invite her."

"You're wrong! I won't lose even if she's there! And I'm not a kid!"

I run out of the store in my rage. People are all wrong! I don't like Yumiko-chan and I'm going to prove it! So, whether she likes it or not she _is_ coming to the next tournament! Finally having decided on my course of action, I set out to complete it. The next tournament is in one week.

**Thanks for reading! Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but it will be up! Once again, please Review! Please!**


	5. Strange Situation

**I don't believe it! I updated really fast this time! However now this means I have a lot to write considering this is up to the point that I have written in the notebook I'm keeping. **

**Once again I do not anything except my OC. :)**

"Yumiko-chan! Someone left a not on your desk," exclaimed Kasumi-chan as soon as I walked into the classroom. I looked over at my desk to see that there was indeed a piece of paper on my desk.

"Are you sure it's not just a scrap piece of paper accidentally placed there," I asked, but as I got closer to me seat I noticed it was folded up neatly and had my name on it. This is odd, because no one has ever left me a not before. I wonder who it could possibly be.

"No, I'm positive it's a note! Why else would it have your name on it? You should read it right now!"

"You're right, it does, but I think I'll read it later. Class is about to start and I don't want to risk not being ready," Really I just don't want Kasumi-chan to bother me about the note right now. I would like a chance to confront the person who wrote it first. Also, if it is a love letter I would also like a chance to turn them down today. Love would make my life much to complicated right now and it's already confusing enough! So I guess I'll read the note during break.

Next to me, Kirihara-kun looks completely stressed out. His hair is disheveled more than usual and his hands are clenched on top of his desk. Also, it appears that he may be grinding his teeth but I can't be certain of that. It seems as if he is spacing out too, since he's staring at his desk very intently. Though that could just be because he is still mad at me and does not want to talk to me. My vote is he is still mad at me.

Sighing, I take my seat just as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

* * *

'Yumiko-chan,

There is a tennis tournament this week, and I just wanted to see if you would come. I know we're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment, but it would mean a lot if you came and supported the team. So… please?

Kirihara Akaya

Looks like I don't have to turn down anyone, which is quite a relief! Well, it would be if this was not the most unusual thing ever to happen to me. Clearly, he knows we are not on speaking terms since he went through the effort to write that down in the note. If so, why go through the trouble to write it at all? He should know that I do not need an invitation from him or anyone else to go to a tournament. It does, however, add another reason to his behavior in class this morning. Could he have been nervous about my reaction? And why didn't he just ask me face to face? I mean, this isn't something you really need to put in a note, it's not like it's anything personal or anything. Or maybe he was embarrassed about having to ask me and possibly have people laugh at his stupidity? Who knows but at least I know one thing for sure; now I can feel welcomed at the tournament since I was planning on going anyways.

All this time I have just been walking aimlessly, and when I finally look up to see where I have arrived I surprised to see the tennis courts. There are only two people in the courts. One throwing balls for the other to hit, and it's just my luck that one of them happens to be Kirihara-kun. He's the one hitting. Thinking this to be a good spot to eat my lunch, I sit on a nearby bench to watch him practice.

Beautiful. That is the only word I can think to describe him… when he's practicing. Any other time he just completely annoys me, but now, he's beautiful. Kirihara-kun is just glistening with sweat on his brow and arms and his focus is entirely on the ball he is to hit. This is ordinary, of course, but with him it seems completely unrealistic. It seems as if this is the one time his true self comes out and it is completely irresistible! So irresistible, in fact, that I have a hard time remembering that my lunch is in my hand not in my mouth. By the time I do finish my lunch break is almost over and Kirihara-kun was just coming out of the courts wiping his brow with a towel.

"Yumiko-chan," He seems surprised, which doesn't surprise me since I had a feeling he did not notice I was here. "What are you doing here?"

"K-Kirihara-k-kun! I was… was," I feel my face heat up as if I'm caught doing something I shouldn't be doing. "I was just eating my lunch, and I decided this was the quietest place I could find."

His brow furrows in puzzlement. "So you've been there the whole time?"

"Y-yes," I look away embarrassed for some reason, and then I think about the note. "Oh! Kirihara-kun! I wanted to ask you why you wrote that note instead of asking me face to face?"

Now he turns red as if he's embarrassed for having even written the note. "I just… I just didn't think there would be time to ask you before class, that's all."

"Wow, what a lame excuse, you couldn't come up with anything better than that, Devilhead?"

His face was absolutely priceless! We are definitely back to our normal selves, with him yelling at me. "Of course I could! I could have said I didn't want that friend of yours to get any wrong ideas about me asking! Do you believe that?"

I snorted. "Well, that's definitely more believable than your first excuse! But it didn't matter, I was going to go to the tournament whether you invited me or not, and I find it strange that you did!"

"Y-you were," He stammered? Kirihara-kun's eyes were wide with shock.

Smirking at him, I said. "Well, yeah, that's just what I do. Tennis is interesting to me so why wouldn't I go?"

Quickly his face changed to anger. "Yeah well, whatever! I should go get ready for class," And with that he stormed off.

Why is he the one always storming off?

**Thanks for reading! I will try my best to write Chapter 6 fast and update soon! So far so good? Please Review! I really would like to hear more responses! And I would like to think the one person that reviewed the last chapter: bluelamonade :D Thank you!**


	6. Tormenting Tournament

**Yay! I uploaded a little faster than I have been! Read and review please! :D**

Today's the day. The day of the tournament. And the day Yumiko-chan comes to the competition. Yukimura-san and the rest of them better be there so I can prove them wrong! Me, like Yumiko-chan? That's absurd! I hardly even know her! She's just someone who switched schools and happens to have an interest in tennis and making me mad! It really was pointless for me to ask my senpais for advice.

Looking at the clock, I realize I need to get going soon or I'm going to be late. So I quickly eat my breakfast and head out the door, walking towards the direction of the tournament.

"Yo! Seaweed Head!"

My eyes widen in shock as I turn to see Marui-san running towards me. When he catches up he says to me. "So, is she coming?"

"Is who- Oh, right! Yes, she's coming. Turns out she was going to show up without me asking. But why do you want to know?"

"So I know whether or not I'll be able to boast afterwards! If she wasn't coming then I would have no reason to come!" Marui-san says while smirking.

"Marui-senpai!"

"Kidding, I would be there anyways. Though I do want to meet the girl that is so burdensome to your heart!" And then he begins cracking up! Laughing hysterically for no good reason!

"Marui-senpai! You don't make any sense!"

"Bakaya! You're so dense! What'd you do, hit your head when you were little?" The look he is giving me is one of shock.

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing about you since you just started laughing for no reason!" I retort.

"Whatever, Seaweed Head," Marui-san began walking ahead. "Let's get going and hope the truth gets through that thick skull of yours.

* * *

So far so good! I woke up, ate an amazing breakfast, got dressed, and headed out the door in no time! Today's weather also seems promising being sunny without a cloud in the sky. Let's just hope the temperature doesn't rise too much. Now, I can officially show that I am supporting the team of my new school… not that they need support. It's kind of nice to be able to feel as if I belong, that I am part of something as I was not at my old school. What makes it even better is that Kirihara-kun asked me to come! Obviously he wants me there to support them as well… I think. No matter, I'm going anyways.

The place where the tournament was being held wasn't that far from my house, so the walk didn't take very long. The problem when I got there was finding the court the team would be playing on. You would think that wouldn't be very hard with them wearing yellow. Luckily, I didn't have to worry too long about finding them because I heard Kirihara-kun's voice yelling.

"Bakaya! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop making no sense, Marui-senpai!

Yep, there they were. Seems last years senior regulars decided to show up for the match as well.

"Kiriha-," I started.

"Seaweed Gead, grow up and stop being such a kid! You can't remain a fool forever!"

"I am not a fool! You are for thinking you know what's wrong with me all the time!"

"Marui-kun, stop tormenting Kirihara-kun, he has a visitor," The guy that spoke had a kind, gentle face with blue hair. He must be Yukimura-san, last years captain.

"Oh, so is this the girl you've been talking about, Bakaya? She's kind of cute! If you don't hurry up I'm going to take her!" Loud, red hair, and he just blew a green bubble from his gum. Definitely Marui-san. But… what was he talking about?

"Marui-senpai, will you just stop?" Kirihara-kun didn't look mad, he just looked frustrated. "Yumiko-chan, you made it."

"Of course I did. Told you I was going to come, didn't I?" I smiled at him as I said this, but the confusion was definitely apparent on his face. Not exactly the way you would want to start off a tournament in my opinion. He must have a lot going on right now.

"Yeah, whatever," Kirihara-kun walked off and we followed him taking our seats to view all the matches. "Alright, remember why we're here. To win! If anyone loses a match they have to run first thing tomorrow! This is our first match in the Prefectural Tournament, so just because we win three matches don't relax if you have to play! We will win every one of them! Doubles two, go warm up!"

And with that the tournament has begun.

**Next chapter starts the matches. It'll probably be mostly in Kirihara's POV, and I'm not going to dwell on the matches long except Kiriharas. ;) **


	7. Match Mayhem

Give me props, fastest update yet! And longest chapter! But I did lie... the majority of Yumiko's POV and the rest is Kirihara's POV.

Rikkaidai's opponents were an unseeded team in this tournament. I tried to gauge how tough they would be by looking at the expressions on their faces. The most common looked to be nervousness, which was understandable, but there was also fear in some. As the first match was about to start, the Doubles Two players from each team stepped forward onto the court and shook hands. Our opponents gave a slight laugh which was most likely from nerves as well. Who wouldn't be nervous playing a team such as Rikkaidai with as outstanding a reputation that they have? I realized that with all the drama and trouble I've had with Kirihara-kun that I actually didn't know any of the other players on the team. And watching play makes me really want to know them!

Of course, they were not as amazing as last year's seniors, but they were superb nonetheless! Our Doubles Two skill was in their teamwork. Each move was calculated. There was some power behind each hit, but nothing that stood out. From my vantage point their teamwork seemed near perfect! Not flawless, obviously, but the holes in their teamwork were not obvious, which is why they scored a win for Rikkaidai 6-4! And now it was time for the Doubles One match!

They're opponents seemed to be even more nervous than the last! Who could blame them, though, since they lost Doubles Two? So it's safe to assume that the two believe they will suffer the same fate as the last. And I completely agree with that logic because this time our Doubles One reminded me of a canon. As soon as the match started it was like a canon being fired! Each hit they made sounded a loud BOOM! Between the two of them what they lacked in teamwork they made up for in power! And believe me, they severely lacked in teamwork. There were holes everywhere! But that didn't matter since the opponents could barely return the balls! Due to their amazing power Rikkaidai won another game 6-0! I have deemed them the Power Pair!

Now for Singles Three! I think this person was in my class, I kind of recognize him, but I can't remember his name… Oh well. From the very beginning his rhythm was off, and it worried me! With each hit of the ball he changed his rhythm. It was as if he just couldn't quite get the feel for the game or one that would suit his opponent. Suddenly, after the third game, his rhythm stabilized and completely overwhelmed his opponent! What little confidence his opponent had diminished quickly as it became apparent that once again Rikkaidai would win, 6-3!

Singles Two, just one more game before Kirihara-kun plays. I look over at him, expecting to see a look of eagerness and pride on his face, but instead I see pure rage. He is gripping the rail so hard his knuckles are white and his jaw seems to be clenched.

"My, my, our Akaya-kun seems to have worked himself into a rage already," Yukimura-san said as he leaned forward.

"But why, everyone's winning?" I ask.

"Because we're putting a lot of pressure on him," says Yagyuu-san behind me.

"We have this bet going on and it's upsetting him because he denies everything we say," Jackal-san continues.

"Bakaya knows he's going to lose! He just won't admit it!" says Marui-san.

"Why would you make a bet you knew would upset him right before this tournament?" I ask completely baffled! Honestly, this is making no sense whatsoever. I mean, these are his senpai's, the ones who pushed him to succeed all last year and the year before! Why would they try to set him up for failure?

"To prove a point." That was Sanada-san. Him speaking shocked me into not pushing the matter. Whatever the bet was must've been important for Sanada-san to speak without ordering someone around.

"Oh…" I turn my attention back to the current match. Our Singles Two person doesn't really seem to be struggling in the match, but from what I can tell so far there doesn't really seem to be anything outstanding about the person as well. His rhythm is steady, power average, and calculating skills average. It wasn't until I noticed the opponent start getting confused that I realized what was so amazing. His rhythm was steady, but it was also steadily increasing until his opponent couldn't keep up! Such a thing seemed impossible to be able to play a match while slowly increasing speed the entire time! In a way, he kind of reminded me of a train. The way a train starts off, very slowly, until pretty much nothing can keep up with it. This is what won Rikkaidai their fourth game 6-2!

Finally, it was Kirihara-kun's turn! I kind of felt sorry for his opponent because Kirihara-kun is so enraged already that his eyes are red. It seems he is starting off this match as Devil Akaya from the beginning, and his anger has nothing to do with the match! I was also kind of worried for Kirihara-kun. What could make him this mad? As I watched him go down and shake his opponent's hand, it was clearly visible just how much his opponent was already afraid of him. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't get a grip on his racket.

I was expecting a quick game… but I couldn't have been further from the truth.

* * *

Anger… so much anger! All it's doing is just rising, rising past the point any normal person would feel anger! There seems to be no end to this! And all because my senpai's decided they wanted to bet against me on the outcome of this match using Yumiko-chan! It won't work! I will prove them wrong!

My anger is so high, that I barely register my opponent is standing before me. He is shaking all over and can't seem to hold onto his racket. HA! What a wimp! For the captain of this team he seems to be the wimpiest of them all! None of the opponents before shook this much, they at least appeared like they would be able to try! Not this guy. No, he's terrified of me _before_ the match! Scared of me or not, I'm _still_ going to pulverize him to a pulp! I won't lose to this guy because my senpai's think I'll be too distracted by Yumiko-chan! I could beat this guy in my sleep!

Yumiko-chan… She's watching right now. The first time she's every really watched me play for real. I must look like a monster right now. Who cares…

It's my serve first and as I go to hit the ball there is one word that reverberates in my head. Monster… Over and over again! Is that really how I want to appear to her? Didn't I try to befriend her? Appearing like a monster won't give me any friendship points… The ball! Where is it? The other team got the point? No way! I look at the ground and see that yes, the ball is at my feet, completely still. How long have I been standing here? If I just wasn't thinking about Yumiko-chan I would have gotten that!

Wait… no! It's not her fault! Just calm down, Akaya, calm down. That's all you have to do is just, calm down! I am going to serve again, and this time I will be focused.

"Ha! I let that happen. Wanted to see what you were made of, that's all! But now that I see you're a wimp I'm going to crush you!" I state plain as day to my opponent. As I bounce the ball, getting ready to serve, I take a quick glance up at Yumiko-chan and am stricken with worry. She looks so distraught and is looking directly at me! Am I worrying her or am I scaring her? Wait, get ahold of yourself moron! She's looking at me because I go to the same school so she is cheering me on, and worrying about me most likely because I missed the first point. That's all, nothing more!

"Fault"

What? Impossible! Not again! At least this time it was just a fault and not a point… focus.

"Double Fault!"

No! My senpai's cannot be right! They are the ones making me unfocused. I realize that as I stand there, grinding my teeth, that the problem wasn't Yumiko-chan and that I really needed to focus. What kind of an example was I setting as captain anyways? An unfocused example, that's what. It's time for me to get it together! Besides, I'm usually great at concentration this was just… an exception! Those that don't know me wouldn't know that right now, though. And didn't I just declare I was going to crush my opponent. I did, and I still will!

This time, my serve makes it over and is returned, but I'm ready for it this time! Completely focused as I return the ball. However, his return takes too long and my mind wanders back to Yumiko-chan. I really do wonder how I appear to her… and there it goes again! I just lost another point! And again! Right now it doesn't matter what Yumiko-chan thinks! All that matters is that my head is not where it should be! More and more my anger rises until it is complete wrath! My opponent will feel pain soon…

"Focus you nitwit!"

Out of nowhere, Yumiko-chan just yells! But why? I was starting to fo- wait. Did the ref just say 2-0? I can't believe I let a whole game just pass me by! No more! I need to clear my head of everything else but what is right in front of me. And that is the weakling that I must crush!

From that point on, I won every game. He may have gotten in some points here and there, but those woke me up and refreshed my anger! It doesn't even matter that he got hurt along the way! Those injuries will only toughen him up so he might lead a worthy team!

"6-2, Rikkaidai wins!"

Cheering rose from our side of the stands. Everyone was celebrating, and I should be too. But I just didn't feel like it. I know I should feel happy and full of pride, but right now I just feel exhausted. This whole time I was overthinking the situation. Who really know's the intentions of my senpai's but them? When I get back to the stands, the first words I hear are not "Congratulations, Buchou" or "We won!" No, they come from Yukimura-san and his innocent smiling face!

"Well, Akaya-kun. We may have lost the bet but I think our point was proven loud and clear."

"No! Our bet was only true if I lost, and I didn't!"

"But you did, Bakaya! You lost mentally!" Marui-san snickered and blew one of his stupid bubbles. Looks like my anger hasn't simmered down after all.

**So, what'd you think? :) Please tell me!**


	8. Another Chance

**Yeah, I know, it's the shortest one. But hey, three updates in less than 48 hours! Give me some credit!**

I won, but lost? How did I lose mentally? I have no idea what they are talking about and if they don't tell me soon they'll regret it! It just doesn't make sense, I'm pretty sure I overcame whatever it was that was going on in my head. Or did I? Since I don't really know what it is does that mean I really did lose?

"Seaweed Head," exclaimed Marui-senpai who was laughing with Niou-senpai. "You should see the look on your face!"

"Priceless!" Niou added on.

"Based on my calculations I'm 100% positive Kirihara-kun has no idea how he lost mentally," stated Renji-senpai.

Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai exchanged a glance. "Jackal-kun will do it!"

"Do what?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Explain to the little devil how he lost!" Said Niou-senpai.

"But why me? Someone else could do it!"

"I think you should explain, Jackal-kun." Said Yukimura-senpai. "You might get through to him."

"Alright, fine, I'll talk to him. No need to push!" Exclaimed Jackal-senpai as Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai pushed him away. "Come on Kirihara-kun."

"H-hai!" My senpai's are worse than little kids!

Jackal-senpai and I walked a little distance away from everyone else and sat on a bench, but they were still in view. If Jackal-senpai said something that angered me I would have to make sure I don't get too loud.

"Kirihara-kun, you say we don't make sense but you don't make sense to us. The girl, Yumiko-chan, is nice," says Jackal-senpai while staring off into space. "I really don't see what the big deal is. If you would stop denying everything we say you might realize the truth of the matter."

I glared at him. "You're supposed to explain to me, not tell me what's wrong."

Laughing, he asked me a question. "During those first two games something seemed to be upsetting you. Actually, it was upsetting you the whole entire round. But what was the reason you were so upset?"

"It was the fault of that stupid bet! Nothing made sense to me no matter how much I tried to figure out why you would make such bet since it was on the outcome of my match!" I nearly shouted.

"The whole point wasn't whether you won or lost. Other than that, was there anything else?" Jackal-senpai asked.

"Well, there was…" I hesitated. "I did begin wondering what Yumiko-chan thought of seeing me as a… monster."

"And there you have it!" Jackal-senpai exclaimed.

"Got what?"

"Jeez, Kirihara-kun! You really are dense!" Jackal-senpai says seemingly exasperated. "All we wanted you to do is realize that you needed to open up to your true feelings and stop denying them! Everyone is saying you have romantic feelings for Yumiko-chan, I personally just think you want to friends for now. Besides, with the way you are now you aren't ready for anything else.

I stare at the ground, not sure what to say. It all makes sense now, at least what my senpai's were trying to tell me… But why did they have to go about it in such a roundabout way?

"Kirihara-kun," I look up and see Yumiko-chan standing in front of. She's blushing and staring at the ground. "I-I really like you!"

What did she just say? Oh no, my face is turning red, but this feels different from devil mode! It's more like… embarrassment! Didn't Jackal-senpai just tell me about this stuff? It's so weird! And why now? My heart is racing, but why? Is this normal? I've got to be caught up in the moment, that's all it is. Yeah, just caught up in the… Wait a minute. I just say Yumiko-chan out of the corner of my eye talking to Yukimura-senpai! Then that means…

"Niou-senpai! I'm going to KILL YOU! ARG!" Shouting, I jump from the bench and charge Niou-senpai, but Jackal-senpai had grabbed ahold of me. Marui-senpai is rolling on the ground laughing. Even Jackal-senpai is laughing a little! They planned this! "Grrrrr, ALL of you are DEAD!"

"Tarundoru! Fifty laps!" shouted Sanada-senpai.

"Eh? But I'm not on your te-"

"Seventy-five laps!"

"Bakaya, stop complaining and just run!"

Grumbling, I begin running. Stupid senpai's, playing me like a fool! They just don't understand! But some of what Jackal-senpai said did make sense. I can at least try to be friends with Yumiko-chan again. I mean… it couldn't hurt, could it?

**Alright, we're going in circles but it'll make sense in the end. Read and review please. I would like to thank those of you that are sticking with me until the end. :) It means a lot.**


	9. Ice Cream Madness

**Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy. :) All of it is from Yumiko's POV**

The weirdest thing happened after the tournament ended for the day! I mean, other than the fact that Niou-san looked like me when I turned around. What could be weirder than that, right? No, the weir thing is that Kirihara-kun approached me and asked if I wanted to hang out! Actually, it seemed more like he demanded we hang out. This must mean he's not mad at me… or that he's willing to give our supposed friendship another chance…

"_Yumiko-chan…"_

_I turned around to see Kirihara-kun facing me. Oh no, what is it now? Is it the problem Yukimura-san was telling me about? He said something about the bet being a mental battle and having to do with me… So if I'm the reason he seemed to royally screw up the first part of the match is he mad at me?_

"_Congratulations Kirihara-kun," I said with a smile on my face. _

"_Thanks…" He replies, looking away. "Um, Yumiko-chan, I'm… I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" I ask, shocked. _

"_For that," Kirihara-kun says while gesturing towards the court. "The way I appeared."_

_Oh… that. Well, it is kind of freaky how he changed color when he's angry. But it's not a big deal since I saw him like that last year. So with a smile on my face I reply. "You do realize I saw you play tennis last year, right?"_

_His eyes widened. "What?"_

"_Yeah, I followed Seigaku's tennis team everywhere! I've always been an avid follower of my school's tennis team."_

"_So, you weren't scared or anything…?" Again he gestured towards the courts._

"_Kirihara-kun, you're such a dimwit! Why do you think I call you Devil Boy? No, I'm not scared!" By now I was laughing! Honestly! I seriously wonder what goes on in his brain._

"_Stop laughing at me! I've already been laughed at enough today!" The look on his face told me he was getting annoyed, so I stopped laughing but the amusement still showed on my face._

"_Other than you apologizing for scaring me, or so you thought, is there something else?"_

"_Uh, yeah…" Kirihara-kun muttered something._

"_I couldn't hear you, what was that?"_

"_I said do you want to hang out?" He said a little bit louder this time._

"_Really? You actually want to hang out with me? When and where?" No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hide the happiness from my voice. I may finally have my first official friend… that is, if this works out. Whatever funk Kirihara-kun was in, and whatever made him so mad at me when he had no right to be, may come back and get in the way. _

"_I figured since you came here… then maybe we should try to be friends… again."_

_Was it just me or did Kirihara-kun seem embarrassed? "Again, when and where?"_

"_I mean if you don't wa-"_

"_Kirihara-kun! I asked when and where!"_

_For a minute, I could tell what I said hadn't registered in his brain. Then realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh! Um, how about Sunday… at the ice cream shop!"_

_You could tell he hadn't thought about this too much. "Alright. Just… call me to tell me when to be there and which one to meet at…" I say as I write my number on his hand. _

And Sunday is today! All I have to do now is get ready since I'm sure he'll call in the afternoon. The time now… as I look at the clock, is… 12:30! I really slept in late! Oh no, this isn't good! Kirihara-kun could call me at any moment and I'm not ready!

Hurriedly, I throw on the first shirt and skirt I grab and to my surprise they don't look that bad together being purple and green. Then I began fixing my horrible bed-head, and as I was almost done my cell phone began ringing. The caller id indicated the number was unknown and since I didn't have Kirihara-kun's number it was safe to assume that it was him.

"Hello?"

"Yumiko-chan?"

"Kirihara-kun?"

"Good, it's you! I was worried I would accidentally call the wrong number!" There was an exhalation of breath on his end of the phone. Probably from relief.

"Well, you didn't. I'm positive I'm the right person."

Kirihara-kun gave a slight chuckle. "So, the place is near the park and it has a fake cone out front. You shouldn't need any more information on where it is, do you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll find it," The park… great. Where we had that annoying hiccup in what could've been a great friendship by now. "When?"

"In an hour?"

"Sure, see you there." I say and hang up.

That's definitely plenty of time.

* * *

When I walked through the door, Kirihara-kun was sitting near the back. His hair looked as if he'd just woken up and walked out. The shirt he was wearing was a teal color that hugged him pretty tightly. I wonder if it was uncomfortable. And his jeans were the faded denim kind along with a pair of worn out sneakers.

Upon seeing me, Kirihara-kun stood and walked over to me.

"Have you ordered yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you to arrive. Way to be late." Kirihara-kun mocked.

"I wasn't late! You said in an hour, and was only an hour when I walked through the door!"

"Alright, jeez," Kirihara-kun puts his hands up in defeat. "I was just joking!"

"Well, it wasn't funny…" I glare at him.

"Or you just have no sense of humor," He retorts back while quickly stepping back to avoid a slap. "Anyways, lets order! What do you want?"

As I looked at Kirihara-kun I saw his eyes light up at his mentioning of ordering. He looked just like a little kid. "I'll have green tea and sweet potato ice cream, but don't even think about paying."

"But I was the one that told you to come here! So I should pay for you as well!" He starts.

"Boys only pay for the girl when they are on a date," I say while giggling. "Last time I checked we're barely friends."

It was hard to keep from laughing more as I watched Kirihara-kun's face turn a deep shade of red.

"How can I help you?" The person behind the cash register asked.

"I would like a green tea and sweet potato two scoop cone, please."

After paying, the person asked Kirihara-kun what he wanted.

"Raspberry chocolate two scoop cone… please." He seemed a little grumpy right now. It was probably my fault which only caused me to laugh even more. What a great start to our supposed newfound friendship!

"So, Kirihara-kun, since we're here to restart and become friends… we should probably talk about what we like."

There was no response from Kirihara-kun. He just focused all his attention on his ice cream.

"So, uh… what's your favorite subject?"

Once again, no response. Jeez, this guy was hard to get through to!

"Kirihara-kun!"

"Huh? What?" It's a good thing Kirihara-kun had a good grip on his ice cream because he jumped about a foot in the air.

"I asked you what your favorite subject was since, you know, the whole point of this was to get to know each other better and not sit here in silence!"

My attitude received an angry glare from him. "No need to be mean about it! And I don't have just one favorite, I have two. Japanese and physical education."

"Really? A language you already know and a class you probably excel at. Are those the only classes that you can pass?" I ask mockingly.

"No! Just the classes that interest me most," Kirihara-kun defends himself. "And the ones I do best in. I can't stand English!"

"But English is so easy!" I exclaim.

"To you it is!"

"If you applied yourself I'm sure you could ace the class. You were the junior ace in tennis last year so why can't you be an ace in something else?"

We were almost done with our ice cream and seemed to have accomplished nothing in becoming closer friends. Either this is just how we act towards each other as friends, which would mean we've been friends since the moment we've met, or we're just not meant to be friends.

"So you asked me a question, now I should ask you a question. What's one of your favorite things to do?"

Okay, so maybe there's a chance we've been friends from the start… "I would say that my favorite thing to do would have to be play games of any kind."

Kirihara-kun's eyes widened. "Games… as in video games? Arcades?"

"Um, yeah!" I say, glad we finally had something that we both liked.

"Wanna go to an arcade? There's one right near here! I used to go there all the time when I had time!"

Well this was unexpected, but at least our friendship can grow even more now. "Um, sure!"

"Great," Kirihara-kun jumped in the air completely forgetting about the rest of his ice cream.

"Uh, Kirihara-kun you-" He began walking out the door. "Hey! Wait up!"

I take a look at his forgotten ice cream and sigh, pick it up, and throw it away on my way out. Seriously, what goes on in his head? Does he even have a brain?

**Good or bad, let me know in a review! I can take the criticism! :)**


	10. PacMan Pressure

**Thank you chillybean for your faithful reviews. :) Just thought I would do a shoutout here. **

**See, I'm being good in my updating! **

Yumiko-chan likes video games! This is amazing since I have had anyone to go with since my senpai's went to high school! I wonder what kind of games she likes. It doesn't matter if she's any good at them or not, since I like winning, but it would be nice if she presented a challenge!

"Kirihara-kun, wait up!" Yumiko-chan yells from behind me. I stop to see that she is way behind me, and reluctantly I wait for her to catch up. Why can't she just hurry so we can play games?

"Eh, sorry Yumiko-chan," I say while rubbing the back of my head.

"I think… I'm going to start calling you Bakaya from now on like Marui-san…" Yumiko-chan says, panting.

"What? No! I said I'm sorry, I just got a bit excited!"

"No kidding," Exclaims Yumiko-chan having finally caught her breath. "You don't even run that fast in tennis!"

"Alright, since you're better now let's hurry! It's just up ahead!" This time when we moved forward the pace was slower… way too slow! It felt like two days had passed by before we finally got to the arcade.

My impatience must have shown because Yumiko-chan made a comment. "Do you think the arcade isn't going to be here if you don't move fast enough?"

"Of course not!"

"It probably wasn't smart to have ice cream before coming here…" Yumiko-chan sighs.

"That doesn't matter now," I exclaim. "You pick the game!"

I watch as her eyes scan the arcade and can feel myself begin to twitch from impatience as she takes forever!

"I haven't played any games for a while though… so I don't really know which one I should pick," She continues to scan the games.

"Yumiko-chan, just hurry up, this is boring!"

"Alright, alright, I've picked one! Sheesh, Kirihara-kun, you're so impatient," Yumiko-chan exclaims again. "Pac-Man."

What? The simplest game ever? How boring… but she did say she hadn't played for a while, so maybe she picked that one on purpose. "Fine, but just because you haven't played for a while don't expect me to go easy on you!"

"Good, I don't expect you too. I'd be insulted otherwise," Yumiko-chan seems like she feels more comfortable. That's great because if she didn't today wouldn't be a success! But now is the time to show off my gaming skills!

So, I think I'm being a good sport about playing such a simple game… It is after all, still a game. I even let Yumiko-chan go first which I think was the right choice. Though, I'm shocked at how horrible she is! I know she hasn't played any games in a while, but I thought she would be better than this! As soon as the game started off, and I mean about one second into the game she lost a life. Same when the game started up again, which meant she just had one more life now.

"Just one more life," I point out.

"I know that!" She snaps.

Her final life loads up and Yumiko-chan takes a big breath which makes me think she is kind of nervous. I figured this life would last about as long as the last two, but to my surprise it lasted longer! A lot longer! As I watched her my eyes widened because she was playing so much better than the last two lives. A fluke, this had to be a fluke! It lasted until the very end of level one letting her be able to move onto level two! Doesn't matter, though, since it's my turn and that just had to be a fluke…

"Your turn!" Yumiko-chan's smile beamed at me and I almost wanted to shield my eyes it was so bright!

"Alright! You're going to be blown away!" I shout. Taking my position in front of the Pac-Man machine, the music started up telling me the game was about to start. And start I did, started with a bang that is! One of those ghost things almost got me at first because I became slightly careless, but I managed to avoid it. It wasn't until the very last dot that I failed miserably. Those stupid ghost things cornered me without me realizing it! And I was stupid enough to think 'Oh there's just one more dot I can get that no problem' which my arrogance is what killed me the second time.

"Dammit!" I yelled out of frustration. Yumiko-chan was laughing at me as I finally got the last dot.

"You're pretty good at this, Kirihara-kun," Yumiko-chan says, smiling at me. "But now my turn for level two!

"Yeah, yeah, not a big deal," I grumble.

Yumiko-chan takes her position and I just stand there completely flabbergasted! Apparently her third life wasn't a fluke! She just flew by level two with flying colors! Not even the ghosts could trap her, nor did she seem to be struggling! However, I wasn't going to let her show me up like that, so I did the same thing. We stayed at this game too, because as soon as it finally dawned on me that she was actually good at video games I couldn't let her beat me! I mean, come on! Me, the boy known as the Devil, Kirihara Akaya, could not lose to a girl! That would just be completely embarrassing! Especially since this was such a simple game!

"Oh my! Is it really five o- clock already!" Yumiko-chan exclaimed! I looked at my phone and realized she was right! It seemed impossible, but we have spent nearly the entire day together, and I just couldn't believe it!

"Wow, it is," I say. "Should we call it a day and go home?"

"We have to, I promised my mom I would be home at five-thirty to help her," Yumiko-chan says. "I don't know what it is she needs help with but a promise is a promise, especially to a parent! Bye Kirihara-kun, today was fun! See you at school tomorrow!"

I watch as she runs off in a rush. Well, at least today wasn't boring, and it seems we've officially become friends… I should probably head on home as well. There's homework in my room that I have been putting off…

**Now that you've read it, please review? Pretty please? :)**


	11. Terrible Tennis

**As promised, updated no later than the end of this week. I honestly had no inspiration for this one until the end so it was a bit harder for me to write... sorry if it seems a bit rougher than usual.**

So, I think yesterday was overall successful. Kirihara-kun probably wasn't all that happy that I left, but I didn't really have a choice. I won't know for sure about yesterday's success until I get to school though. That means it's time to get out of bed and get ready for school!

As I finish getting ready I hear my mother call from the other side of the house. "Nami-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" I call back to her and hurriedly finish up.

In the kitchen, my mother was gathering her things for work.

"Are you going into work early today?" I ask her.

"Yes, big day today and I don't want to even risk being late!" She continues to flutter about the kitchen like a hummingbird. It looks like she's in multiple places at once which makes me dizzy so I sit down to feep from falling. The moment I was seated my mother appeared before me with a plate of food and then disappeared again, leaving the food in her place. Seriously, I don't know how she does that!

"Oh," exclaimed my mom as she stopped moving. "We haven't really been here that long and I've been meaning to ask you if you've been able to make any friends! So, have you?"

"Kind of," I say looking off into space trying to decide if I actually have.

"Kind of? What kind of an answer is that? Tell me all," she moves closer now, just inches from my face acting like a young girl. "Is it a boy?"

I feel my face turn red. "What? Mom! What does that have anything to do with this?"

"It is a boy! What's his name? What's he like? Is he mean to you?"

"Mpm! It's nothing like that! We're just friends!" If she doesn't stop this ridiculous interrogation I'm going to be going to school with a beet red face!

"Oh," her face fell a little bit. "Anyone else?"

"Maybe," I say. "I'm not entirely sure since I haven't really talked to her or hung out at all."

"But at least you're making friends this time! It was the right decision to move out here and force you into this school," My mother jumps up and claps her hands. "Oh would you look at the time! Time to go! Bye!"

"Bye?" I watch as she heads out the door in a rush. Sheesh, how are we even related? Oh well, it's time to go to school!

* * *

Odd, he's not here and school is about to start. Either he's late or he's just not coming to school today. It doesn't matter which because he gets in trouble both ways as long as he's not sick or something, which he seemed perfectly healthy yesterday. Oh well, might as well sit down since there's no use worrying.

"Hello there Yumiko-chan, how are you?" Kasumi-chan asked.

"Oh, Kasumi-chan! I'm fine, what about you?" I still don't know if I would consider her a friend. It'd be nice though, since I haven't had any drama with her. And she's nice despite her reputation as Goth Girl.

"Nothing wrong here. Just, you know that everyone is going to be staring at you for awhile. People are pretty upset with you," Is it just me or was there a hint of annoyance in her voice?

"What? Why?" I have given them no reason to stare or talk about me!

"Because they are jealous." When I looked at her, chills ran down my spine because Kasumi-chan looked like she could kill me in that moment. Maybe we are not as friendly as I hoped we were… Great, that makes me delusional.

"Jealous for what? I haven't given anyone a reason to be jealous of me!"

"Oh really? So you weren't hanging out with Kirihara-kun all day yesterday?"

What? How'd everyone find out about that and what's the big deal? Stupid gossips… "Well, I was hanging out with him but we're only friends."

"Just friends you say? Well, if that's the case then it should blow over in a matter of a few days and everything will go back to normal," Kasumi-chan looked happy for a moment but then her face darkened again. "That is, everything will be fine as long as you two really are _just_ friends."

"Seriously, Kasumi-chan? What's the big deal about this?" I ask.

"Kirihara-kun doesn't just hang out with anyone. Especially not girls," She glared at me... So much for a possible friendship.

Just then our conversation was ended officially by the teacher walking into the room. Sighing, I reluctantly prepared for what promised to be a long and gruesome day.

* * *

He never showed up. Kirihara-kun never showed up to school! I am absolutely going to kill him so he can understand just how much I suffered today alone. Those stupid gossips have nothing better to do and they just get on my nerves so much! If Kirihara-kun was there he may have been able to clear everything up since they would believe him, but they wouldn't even think about believing me. Of course, they would still be jealous since I hung out with him…

As I walked home from school, more like stomped and everyone got out of my way, I thought about multiple ways Kirihara-kun could be tortured.. There were plenty of options to choose from, but I decided the easiest, most obvious, and the best choice would be to tie him to a chair, bind his hands and feet, and put him in the middle of the arcade. It would absolutely kill him to watch everyone play games, maybe even beat his own high scores, and he couldn't play a single one! That would torture the little devil! Now, when to put the plan in motion…

"Yumiko-chan!"

I look up and am stunned to see Kirihara-kun standing before me.

"You! You," My fists clench and I see Kirihara-kun take a step back. "Why weren't you in school today?"

"Training" Why does it seem like you're mad at me?" His eyes are so wide they look like they could just jump out of his head!

"Wait, what?" Come to think of it the rest of the tennis team wasn't at school either.

"We were training today! Does it really matter?"

I look at Kirihara-kun's face and see his initial shock at my anger is turning to anger at me being mad at him. "Oops… I thought you just decided not to show up. And it kind of does matter since apparently people decided to gossip. They've been mean to me all day and won't believe me!"

Laughing nervously, I search Kirihara-kun's face for any change. Luckily, it seems he's already calmed down a little. "That's it? Sheesh you're such a girl! That's such an easy problem to fix!"

"For you it is! I told you, they wouldn't believe me!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever," Kirihara-kun looks away and then his face lit up as if he just had the best idea in the world. "Come with me!"

"Whe-," I'm cut off by Kirihara-kun grabbing my hand and dragging me off in a different direction then my house. "Ah! Kirihara-kun!"

* * *

I was dragged all the way to some tennis courts before Kirhara-kun finally stopped and let go of my hand.

Breathing heavily, I turn to Kirihara-kun and see him getting two rackets out of his bag. "Kirihara-kun… what… are you… doing? Why… are we… here?"

"Isn't it obvious, we're going to play!" Great, he has the same enthusiasm over this as he did the arcade.

"But… I don't know how to play tennis!" I say having regained air in my lungs.

"So? You know the rules, picking up on how to play will be easy for you! Take this," Kirihara-kun holds out a racket for me and I hesitate. "Just take it already!"

"But… you're not going to… you know," This isn't making any sense.

"I'm not going to what?" He asks still holding out the racket.

"You know… go Devil Mode," I look away from him, hoping he doesn't get mad.

"Baka," A racket taps the top of my head and I jump. "Of course not, now just take the racket!"

Finally, I grab the racket and Kirihara-kun nods. "Good, now let's play!"

And so we did. It was obvious he was going easy on my considering all his serves were underhand. However, that definitely didn't matter with all my faults and outs. I was grateful he was going easy on me though, or I would have been creamed. Still, I was amazed at how patient Kirihara-kun was. Throughout out 'game' he never once yelled at me for not being able to do something. Even after we finished he came to my side and helped me with my form. All in all, this was completely unexpected but surprisingly pleasant.

"There, now you can't say you can't play tennis," Kirihara-kun says as we walk in the direction of our houses.

"If you say so," I say rolling my eyes. "But still, thank you. I have always wanted to learn to play I just lacked the motivation."

"I'll teach you if you want."

"What?" I look at Kirihara-kun and see he isn't joking.

"If I wasn't willing to teach a beginner like you why would I be captain?" Kirihara-kun puts on a snooty air about himself, but I can tell he really is being genuine.

"Alright, fine. I'll learn from you. Just, if you decide to drag me off somewhere let me know first! My parents must be wondering where I am right now thanks to you!"

"Fine, fine," He waves off tonight as if it were something that didn't matter.

We reach the point where we both have to head off in different directions and stop.

"I'll be in school tomorrow so no need to worry! Also, no reason to get mad at me again either," Kirihara-kun pretends to pout a little.

"Hey, I said I was sorry," I say, flinching a little.

"Anyways, see you tomorrow!" And he runs off. Just like that. As usual…

Oh well, it doesn't matter even though it was kind of stubborn. Today was a good day… at least, the last half of today was.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	12. Homework Help

**I've discovered setting a deadline for the next chapter helps me write a little bit sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, might help make things a little more dramatic? Yes? **

"We're just friends everyone, so stop freaking out," Here I am, standing before the school surrounded by a bunch of whining girls. As soon as I told them that Yumiko-chan and I were just friends they seemed a little happier then dispersed. Yumiko-chan seriously exaggerated how bad the gossiping was. Oh well, it's all over with now, time to go to class.

"Kirihara-kun," Upon entering the classroom Kasumi-chan calls my name. What in the world does _she_ want?

"Oh… hello Kasumi-chan," I'm sure to keep my voice clear of emotion because I've learned it's best not to insult a girl in any way, even if said girl is annoying.

"Kirihara-kun, would you like the assignments you missed from yesterday?" She has such an innocent look on her face right now. In fact, it's too innocent and makes her look extremely creepy!

"No, our coach already gave us our assignments as part of the deal for yesterday," Only partially true. Our coach did say that in order for us to go we would have to do our make-up work, but we would also have to get it ourselves. And I would have said yes just now, but Kasumi-chan is seriously freaking me out with that look of hers.

"Alright then, if you need any help just let me know," Thankfully, she turned her back to me and began talking to our other classmates. Yumiko-chan came in at around this time and sat down, getting her school stuff out. To get yesterday's class work she is probably my best option. Why didn't I ask her yesterday?

As class began I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote 'What were yesterday's assignments?' The teacher came in as I began folding up the paper. When it was small enough I tossed it to Yumiko-chan, watching as it landed in the exact middle of her desk. Yes! Perfect aiming!

A few moments later that same piece of paper landed on the corner of my desk… and almost fell off. Next time I teach her tennis we're going to have to work on Yumiko-chan's aim. Unfolding it, I read 'Can't this wait until after class?'

GAH! She doesn't understand the severity of the situation! Once again, the paper lands in the middle of her desk. 'No, it cannot wait! I need to know now!'

"Passing notes? Must be more important that what I'm teaching," When did the teacher get there? I made sure he wasn't watching before I tossed it! Oh well, nothing I can do now so I just stand like I'm supposed to Slowly, the teacher picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. Oh no! Is he going to read it out loud? Kasumi-chan is going to kill me for lying to her! The last time I lied to her was in elementary school when we were best friends, barely survived with my life! Haven't been friends with her since, so I'm sure I won't survive this time.

"Kirihara-san, if you needed the work you should have asked before or after class, not during," The teacher paused, obviously thinking of a punishment. "You will stay here during lunch to make up your assignments."

"Yes, sensei," I bow, feeling my face turn red. Sitting down, I catch a glimpse of Kasumi-chan's face. She seems to be glaring daggers at Yumiko-chan. Just last week they were getting along just fine, weren't they? What a creepy girl…

* * *

"Need help?" I look up to see Yumiko-chan standing over me. It is lunch time and I am stuck in this stuffy classroom. I thought everyone had left to go eat their lunch since I've been sitting here for a few minutes already, struggling on yesterday's assignments.

"Yes! This is so unfair, I don't understand any of this," My stomach growls as I'm saying this and Yumiko-chan starts laughing. "Yumiko-chan, do you have any food? Maybe that's why I don't understand anything!"

"Of course, that has to be the reason and not because you don't pay attention," She put a tray of food on my desk. "And I left because I asked the teacher if I could bring you food since I doubted you had any of your own."

"Thank you!" Immediately, I scarfed the food down, and I notice Yumiko-chan is staring at me, wide-eyed.

"What," I ask with a mouthful of food which I immediately swallowed.

"Did you even taste any of that?" She asks, sitting in her normal seat next to me.

"Yes! I was just really hungry!"

"Obviously… But you ate that really fast! One second the food was there then it wasn't," Yumiko-chan shakes her head as she begins to eat her own food. "Now, what do you need help in?"

And that's how the lunch break was spent. This is what I get for always daydreaming in class, and I know there were a few times when Yumiko-chan wanted to yell at me and call me names for being so stupid. Yet, she didn't. Turns out, she's really smart which I kind of find that hard to believe. I wonder if most girls are this smart.

* * *

Woohoo! School is over today! Now time for practice! Today has been kind of hard and extremely long… but at least I can blow off steam on the courts. Tennis club really is the highlight of my day because I can always count on it to cheer me up!

Everyone was getting ready by the time I got into the locker room, so I hurried up. It would look really bad if I was behind everyone being their captain and all. I would have to assign myself some laps! Practice was normal, as I expected it to be. After our full day of practice yesterday I could clearly see a lot of improvement! The coach and I should plan another trip like that one, maybe even longer next time. Last year's senior regulars could possibly show up as well to help train everyone… Minus Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai, though. All they would do is be a disturbance…

Feeling refreshed, I dismiss everyone after a good practice. "Alright, great practice everyone! Now go home!"

Now time for the worst part of the day, forcing myself to do today's homework without getting distracted. Thank goodness I got Yumiko-chan's help with yesterday's work otherwise I might not have been able to do anything! It doesn't take long for me to get home and that makes me drag my feet trying to delay the inevitable. Wait, is there someone standing outside my house leaning on the gate? That's odd; I wonder who it is…

As I get closer, I am able to make out that the person is Kasumi-chan. Great. What does that creepy girl want? "Kasumi-chan?"

"Oh, hello Kirihara-kun!"

"What are you doing outside my house?" I ask her. She has that same creepy smile plastered on her face.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I realized you lived around here. So I stopped by to say hello," She tilts her head which only makes me want to run in the other direction… which is the direction of her house if I remember correctly. So what was she doing over here?

"And you were just standing there, why?"

"Because I was trying to figure out if you were home or not before I went and knocked on your door," Kasumi-chan is really freaking me out. She was clearly leaning on the gate, so she might have been there for a while. I don't really know, but that makes more sense than what she is saying. "Kirihara-kun, do you think you will need help with your homework?"

Yes, but would it be wise to tell her that? If I do, she will insist on coming inside to help me. Then again, would that be bad? I mean, I do need help… and really, what could she do right now? It doesn't appear as if she wants to hurt me despite her being weird and creepy.

"Yeah, kind of," I finally said, my hand rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Would you mind if I helped you?"

"If you want to," Just as I thought. That was probably the real reason she was standing outside my house. Oh well, at least I know that work will actually be better than my usual. We head inside, me leading the way. I call out, but no one seems to be home. This makes me hesitate a little. I'm fine with getting help and all, but that doesn't change the fact that she is creepy. No way to back out now, I guess.

"Kirihara-kun, let's go study in your room!"

Her smile is different. Creepier. Definitely a bad idea. "I'd rather not. Too many distractions in there."

Appearing to pout, Kasumi-chan agrees. Studying with her was very different than studying with Yumiko-chan. Every chance Kasumi-chan got she leaned closer unnecessarily and was always calling me something different ranging from baka to silly. It also just made me more confused and annoyed.

"I think this was a very productive study session," Kasumi-chan said. "Too bad I should get going."

Finally! I am never, I repeat _never_, studying with her again! Next time I'll just call Yumiko-chan, which means I'm going to need to get her number tomorrow!

"Thanks for your help, see you at school!" I say, on the verge of pushing her out the door.

"Oh! Kirihara-kun! Can I tell you something really quick?"

What? She was so close to being gone, but she had to stop in the doorway! "What is it?"

"You see, it's just this one little thing. I feel as if it's a problem, actually. And strangely, it's about Yumiko-chan," Kasumi-chan hesitates.

"What about her?" I ask, kind of interested in what she has to say.

"I'm not going to let her have you," She looks me directly in the eyes now. "And yes, I do know the two of you are not actually dating, but she's the first girl you have had as a friend since our friendship fell apart. We've known each other a long time, and I feel as I need to protect you from her which is why I'm telling you this. I see the way you look at her when she says something. You just have such a pained expression, that I want to reach over and punch her in the face! That's just how I feel. So I've decided. She. Cannot. Have you. That's all."

And she walked off. I stood there, too stunned to close the door. That… was weird.

**Please tell me what you think! Are things getting a little more dramatic?**


	13. Class Catalyst

**Well, it's later than I wanted it to be but I got it up! Hope you enjoy. I think it gets a little more dramatic... .**

Kirihara-kun has been acting weird all day. He has been acting extremely nervous around me, and anytime I ask him what's wrong all he ever does is just act like I never even asked a question. There has been one thing I've noticed today, though. Not about Kirihara-kun, but about Kasumi-chan. She has been acting more different towards me than usual, and not different in a good way. All throughout the day she's just been mean and nasty to me. Like those fan girls were acting when they thought Kirihara-kun and I were dating. I wonder if these are Kasumi-chans true feelings towards me. If so, I'm glad I now know she was a fake before and that I didn't become her friend. Unfortunately I still have to put up with her in class. It's a good thing we are on our final lesson of the day, English.

"For today's assignment you will be in groups of three. The goal of the assignment is to hold a conversation in English," The teacher was pacing in front of the classroom. I think he is eager to leave as well.

Next to me, Kasumi-chan's hand went up.

"Yes, Kasumi-chan?"

"Sensei," Kasumi-chan began. "Do we get to choose our groups or are you going to be putting us in them?"

"I have already picked your groups for you," At that statement I saw a lot of faces fall throughout the class. "When I call your name please stand up. Kirihara Akaya, Yumiko Nami, and Kasumi Kin. You three shall be group one."

What? Is the teacher really that oblivious? As we sit back down I look over at Kirihara-kun's face to see a look that probably mirrors my own. One of pure shock. Looking to the other side of me I see Kasumi-chan's face, which seems completely unfazed. If anything she seems happy, but to be honest that kind of scares me even more than if she seemed completely emotionless. Kasumi-chan is someone who I absolutely do not want to mess with. And I especially don't want to mess with her now since she has taken it upon herself to be mean to me.

"Alright, you may now all get in your groups and begin working on your assignment."

My whole body is tense as I look at Kirihara-kun and Kasumi-chan to see where they are heading. Kirihara-kun still seems to be overcome with shock as he has not budged an inch since I last looked at him. Kasumi-chan has turned toward me and has begun to move her desk closer. I guess that means they'll be coming to me since I'm in the middle.

"Oy, Kirihara-kun," I poke him to get his attention. He jumped a little and his eyes widened as he looked at me… except he also seemed to be looking past me. Seriously, what is going on in his head? "You need to move closer, we're over here."

Kirihara-kun's eyes went back to his usual arrogant self, but I could tell he was still extremely nervous. "I know that, you didn't need to tell me!"

"Yumiko-chan, do you think Kirihara-kun is stupid or something?"

I jumped and turned around to Kasumi-chan. How'd she get that when all I did was inform a spaced out Kirihara-kun that he had to move? "What? No, Of course not!"

"Then why'd you feel the need to inform him that we are over here? I mean, it's quite obvious," I just stared at Kasumi-chan as she sneered at me.

"English! You're assignment is to speak English," The teacher said as he passed by us. I guess we're going to have to continue this conversation in English… let's just hope we understand what each other is saying.

"Well… eh… What should we talk about?" I looked at Kirihara-kun. He seemed desperate to want to change the subject. That was most definitely fine by me.

"We… could talk about… f-" I started.

"Stupid… We will talk about stupid," Kasumi-chan interrupted.

"Stupid? Why stupid?"

"Because you… are stupid," Kasumi-chan's sneer turned into a smirk. If I remember correctly stupid was kind of the same as… baka. Really? Most people joke around in calling each other baka, but she's being serious!

"Now, now Kasumi-chan," Kirihara-kun waves his hands, trying to defuse what is obviously turning into a situation.

"I am stupid?" It still has not really sunk in that Kasumi-chan called me stupid and meant it.

"You are stupid, yes," Kasumi-chan just stares at me with that cold, hateful stare of hers.

"No, Yumiko-chan, you are not," Kirihara-kun's voice seems frantic. Our other classmates seem to have quieted down. Were they listening to us?

"Kirihara-kun it's… okay? She is stupid… too," I glare back at Kasumi-chan.

"You called Kirihara-kun stupid," Kasumi-chans voice rose a little and the teacher looked over at us.

"I did not," My voice was beginning to rise as well. She is really starting to get to me.

Kasumi-chan stands up and begins to speak in Japanese again. "You did! By pointing out where we were you implied he was stupid!"

I too, stood up and reverted back to Japanese. "He was spacing out so he had no clue what was going on! He needed me to snap him out of whatever was going on in his head!"

"Ladies! Pick a different topic and speak English!"

Kasumi-chan and I completely ignored the teacher.

"But he doesn't need you to do anything for him! In fact," Kasumi-chans smirk began to look highly mischevious. "He doesn't even like you."

"You're lying," I seriously cannot believe she just said that! Of all the rotten things to say… Does she really hate me that much?

"Of course she's lying! I wouldn't be nice to you if I did," Kirihara-kuns face is even more red than before. This has really turned into such an odd situation.

"Don't you dare call me a liar! Kirihara-kun is just trying to spare your feelings!"

My eyes narrowed. She's jealous. Totally jealous, and it's making her blind to the truth. "L.I.A.R."

Kasumi-chan's eyes narrowed as well, but she simultaneously raised her fist. The things jealousy make you do…

I dick just as her fist begins moving towards me. Gasps are heard from the rest of the class and for some reason the teacher just stands there. He's probably shocked that such misbehavior is occurring in his classroom.

After what seems like forever, which is really just less than a second, more gasps escape the class. I look up to see Kirihara-kun holding his cheek and a bewildered Kasumi-chan.

"I just hit Kirihara-kun," Her eyes became watery.

"Kasumi-cahn," Finally the teacher spoke up! I mean, it's not like this could've been really bad or something. "Go to the principles office. Yumiko-chan and Kirihara-kun, you too."

"Yes sensei," Kirihara-kun says. He helps me to my feet and we start heading out the door. Kasumi-chan follows without a word. I will be so happy when this day is over…

**If you would be so kind as to review now? Please? :D**


End file.
